The Elemental Six
by NejiHyuga14
Summary: 6 girls come to Konoha high school with a big secret and a bad past. Can they keep it a secret or will they eventually be found out.
1. Chapter 1

The Elemental Six

By Jenny Cheng

_ On a normal peaceful morning, around 6am, when the sun was still shining brightly, all was quiet until in the cosy neighbourhood until…_

"BANZAIIII!" A brown haired girl with two buns around her hair leapt on a giant ball of blankets. The 'giant ball' started to move violently and a mumbling could be heard underneath it. If you had amazing hearing, you might of heard this:

"Tenten, get off of me, I'm trying to sleep here," the ball mumbled sleepily. Tenten stayed bouncing on the ball, knowing full well her punishment later on…

_ Meet Tenten, a 16 year old girl with an amazing ability to wake up before the alarm clock set off at 6am and her most eye catching appearance was her two neatly tied buns on the sides of her head. Another interesting fact about her was that nobody had ever seen been able to see her hair let down before. We'll get to know her better later on._

The ball of blankets flew up to reveal a red faced girl with a hair colour of dirty blonde.

"Tenten, you are soooo going to die right now." She roared.

_ And what we next will need to explain is a load of "ooff"s, "ouch"s, "save me!"s._

_ Here's Temari, the violent and strong one. Her hair is always tied up in four bunches, two at the top and the other two at the bottom. We can see that she really hated waking up…_

_ Downstairs at the hallway, leaning across the doorway was a blonde haired girl tied up in a tall pony tail with bands covering her right eye._

"She has GOT to stop waking Temari up! She knows the consequences yet she just doesn't listen, does she?" the blonde muttered to the girl next to her.

_ Here's the infamous Ino. Her name means pig or boar but hates it when people call her Ino-pig which isn't very often, considering all the amount of casualties ending up at the hospital. She has baby blue eyes and LOVES shopping. Her main motto is: If you eat, breathe, sleep shopping then we are going to get on realll well._

Across the door way was the dining room and kitchen. Sitting there was two beautiful girls (not that Ino, Tenten and Temari aren't). One had dark purple mixed with blue hair with a fringe and white/lavender eyes and the other had pink hair with green eyes.

_ These are girls are Sakura and Hinata. The pink haired one was Sakura and the blue hair one was Hinata. Sakura's name means a blossom. Hinata is a shy and quiet girl in which everyone thinks of as their little sister._

"You can't stop her no matter what you do, you know," reasoned Sakura. It was their daily routine: Tenten wakes up Temari, Temari chases her around the house and she finally calms down when Tenten locks herself in the toilet and reminds the banging Temari that it was time to go school and she was now awake.

On the other side of the mini mansion there was a brown haired girl with a bob and a slight fringe coming downstairs with a towel draped across her shoulder, catching the drips of water from her wet hair…

_Here's Matsuri. She has dark brown eyes and LOOOOVESSSS boys!_

"They woke me up again from my nap in the bath…" she signed as she left the bathroom open, revealing a frozen pool of water in the bath.

Later on…

"Matsuri! Get your butt up here now!" yelled Temari. A flustered Matsuri came charging upstairs with a red face of anger.

"What is your freaking problem? I was just straightening my hair for school and you're screaming at me!"

Temari's face went bright purple.

"Do I need to tell your this again? You froze the bath again and now I can't even take a peaceful bath!"

"Why don't you just call Sakura to heat it up? She's the only one who can use fire!"

_Wait, did she just freeze the bath? And how can Sakura use fire anyway?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Later on..._

_ "Matsuri!" yelled Temari, "GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!" Temari was in the bathroom, wrapped in a bath towel, standing next to a tub of frozen water. A flustered Matsuri charged upstairs with a curler in hand. She'd been so angry she'd pulled the curler's socket with her, but too angry to even notice._

_ " What is it? I'm trying to straighten my hair to get some cute boy! Now that you have distrubed my straightening, I'm going to lose all of the boys!" wailed Matsuri. _

_ " Well, newsflash I DON'T CARE! You've frozen the bath again and I can't even take a bath!" screamed Temari, almost deafening the girls downstairs._

_ " Guess we'll just have to battle it out, then," reasoned Matsuri _

_ " You are so going down, your know that and that's a fact." smirked Temari,getting out a grey device with a thunder pattern on it and so did Masuri except with a white one with snow flakes on it._

_ " Oh no you don't!" thundered Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata as they rush upstairs and bonked the both of them on the head before they could even react._

_ "BONK!" They both fell on the floor, grabbing their heads in pain._

_ "You two are not going to battle each other in the house! Last time you two destroyed half the house!" complained Sakura while crossing her arms around her chest._

_ "Also you two have to pay back my destroyed scroll that you two crushed!" glared Tenten._

_ " Ding ding!" the timer for the oven rang._

_ "Breakfast's ready!" hollowed Hinata._

_Without a second thought about the conversation, they all rushed downstairs for Hinata's heavenly food. Without a doubt, Hinata's food was simply the best. Her food astonished even the most experts of experts of experts._

_There was piles of pancakes, toastes covered in melting butter and with _

_the exact right crispiness, a fruit salad of all the fruit you could even imagine and a healthy but stomach filling salad for Matsuri who liked to keep her figure. The delicious waft of air filled each girl's nose, making them more hungry than ever. Needless to say they gobbled down all the food in ten minutes flat for school._

_As they travelled down the road that they had travelled so many times before in practice of getting use for school, it was going to be their first time attending Konoha High where most teens from Konoha attend it happened._

_Now as I'm pretty sure that you're wondering what the mini devices were before, I'm going to explain it to you. Each girl has a elemental power. I'm not going to tell you what elementals they have to not spoil the fun and because you will know later. Each one has their own customed device of the powers they have and even though they can control the powers they have perfectly well, the devices make them much more stronger. It makes them transform to different battle clothes and a little pet which also has their power. How they got their power was not by birth but by a unique chemical reaction. Alvida, a woman who took good care of them was the cause of this. She had at first took care of them when their parents died and were poor beggars but her evil sister made her change her mind of goodness. She made her think wealth, power, beauty and fame was everything in this world. A hundred girls were gathered around the world and each were tested on with many dangerous chemicals. _

_Matsuri, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Ino were also tested on but were the only ones that survived. In return they each got their own powers and were given severe training to make them become stronger and to follow their orders. At first they resisted so they gave them a type of drug to follow whatever order they were were forced to do horrible missions that they never would do if they were conscious of their actions. There isn't much memory of that but luckily the girls managed to escape and tried to live a peaceful life._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello everyone who reads my for not updating sooner but i was busy with school._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i would love to._**After gobbling up ( well not really XD) their breakfast, the girls changed for their first day of school. (srry not a fan on clothes, can't be bothered to show clothes. Let's say they wore cute clothes that matched their personalities.)

They walked to sckool ( in their stunning outfits) and everyone stared at them like there was no tomorow. The boys looked at them with lust while most girls gave jealous glares.

_I got that rock 'n roll_

_yeah,yeah_

_I'll make you lose control_

_yeah,yeah_

_come on and dance to my flow_

_yeah,yeah_

_'cuz I got what I got_

_don't ya know?_

_I got that rock 'n roll_

_OW!_

_When I'm walking down the street, _

_its like a show_

_i got that rock 'n roll x2_

_I see 'em staring at me everywhere I go_

_i got that rock 'n roll x2_

_It's a whole new level of attention attention_

_hey girl did i mention_

_i got that rock 'n roll_

_yeah, yeah_

_i'll make you lose control_

_yeah, yeah_

_come on and dance to my flow_

_yeah yeah_

_'cuz I got what I got_

_don't ya know?_

_I got that rock 'n roll_

_i got that rock 'n roll_

_yeah, yeah_

_i'll make you lose control_

_yeah, yeah_

_come on and dance to my flow_

_yeah yeah_

_'cuz I got what I got_

_don't ya know?_

_I got that rock 'n roll_

They headed to the front office for their schedule. What they saw was NOT they expected...

There was a woman in her mid twenties with a black spiky bob trying to fill out a couple of mountains of work as soon as possible.

"Urm... Hello?" questioned Hinata since she was the best at talking fairly even though she stuttered way too much, "Excuse me? Is Tsunade in? We're the new students here."

The woman looked up, " Erm, where is Tsunade anyway? Wait, she is supposed to do all this paperwork! Why me? Tsunade!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

" She's having sake with Jirayia-sensei." said a smooth, velvetty, sexy voice from behind the doorway. They all peered around...

There was a boy with dark coloured hair with the end looking like a chicken's butt with oynx eyes , a white eyed boy with dark long hair, a red short haired boy with dark mascara around his green eyes, a boy with a high spiky pony tail, a dark haired boy with a pale face and a blonde boy with sapphire eyes.

"Ah! Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji! You've come at the right time! Come here and I need to give you some work to do. I unsurprisingly have a lot of work to do and I need you all to help me complete it... WAIT...What am I talking about? I mean you can show the girls around the school." rambled Shizune.

The boys glanced at the girls and one word entered their minds... _HOT..._

The girls glanced at the boys and one word entered their minds... _SEXY..._

Sasuke was wearing a plain white t shirt unbuttoned at the top with navy blue pants that was a bit loose but not sagging that just screamed hot at him.

Naruto was wearing a similar white t shirt with a black coat with the collars turned up and opened.

Shikamaru was wearing a green shirt and a brown short that went up to his knees

Neji was wearing a black leather coat that went up half way his neck and a bandage around his forehead with some hair over it

Gaara had a red hoodie.

Sai had a white polo shirt with a swirly black design.

After being stunned witht he beauty ( and the awesomness) of the girls,they all thought aloud _fangirls._

Sakura went straight up to Sasuke and yanked his collar down.

" What did you say we were?" hissed Sakura. The boys were amazed at the pink haired girl's strength. Even though she was only a bit above his shoulders, it was amazing she even managed to pull The Uchiha Sasuke down.

Jade clashed with oynx. He smirked. Oh no.

BONK! A fist came clashing onto Sasuke's head.

"Sakura! Maybe you shouldn't do that to him." cried Hinata, full of worry.

_Nice legs. _thought Naruto. _She seems familiar. _thought Neji.

" Great! While you guys have already met, you boys can show them around!" exclaimed Shizune, oblivious to the violence.

**_The song is I got that rock n roll by Ross Lynch on Disney Channel!_**

**_Give me a R_**

_**Give me a E**_

**_Give me a V_**

**_Give me a I_**

**_Give me a E_**

**_Give me a W_**

**_REVIEW! I dont do cheerleading btw_**


End file.
